Hoy es el día de matar
by baru-chan86
Summary: Sólo sabemos como fue esa batalla en Hogwarts antes de que asesinaran a Dumbledore, pero no sabemos como fue para la persona que estaba encargado de matarlo. Pensamientos y actos de Severus Snape ese día fatidico de Junio de 1997


******_ CAPÍTULO ÚNICO_**

No podía parar ese pensamiento que rondaba por mi cabeza todas las noches, ese que me perseguía y yo dejaba que lo hiciera. ¡Qué masoquista!, pero era ya una clara obsesión lo que sentía por averiguar que planeaba Draco, no solo porque Dumbledore me lo había ordenado, sino por propio orgullo. Siempre he sido su adorado profesor, pero ya no confiaba en mí y ahora ni siquiera confiaba en sus secuaces, que no sabían que hacía Draco encerrado en esa maldita Sala de los Menesteres.

_ Si tan sólo pudiera leerle la mente_, pensé enojado y frustrado a la vez. Habían logrado hacer un gran trabajo con Draco, que se cerraba en banda cada vez que intentaba usar la Legeremancia con él. Seguramente, Lucius habría enseñado Oclumancia desde pequeño a su primogénito.

_ Tiene muchas cosas que esconder,_ una vocecita sarcástica apareció clara en mi mente, que me hizo arrancar una sonrisa torcida de admiración._  
Yo habría hecho lo mismo_, volví a pensar ahora mas relajado por este pensamiento reconfortable.

Me levanté del asiento de mi despacho con la intención de dirigirme a mi dormitorio, cuando escuché una estampida de pasos por el pasillo. Pararon. Sólo logré escuchar unos pequeños pasos muy rápidos dirigirse a mi puerta. Antes de que la aporrearan por las prisas, la abrí bruscamente y malhumorado dispuesto a chillar a esos mocosos que se atrevían a provocar mi ira. La sonrisa torcida llena de malicia que había dibujado para la tremenda reprimenda, desapareció nada más ver, a unos palmos mas abajo, al profesor Flitwick con su enana cara congestionada por el horror.

—¡Severus, mortífagos en el castillo!— me chilló con su estridente voz, entrando a toda prisa, y empujándome para salir.

_ Desmaius_, pensé apuntándole con la varita por debajo de mi capa. Cayó a plomo contra el frío suelo de piedra y me quedé allí clavado mirándolo. ¡No podía creelo! ¡Mortífagos en el castillo!¡Eso era lo que Draco tramaba! Maldito. Una sensación de ira me recorrió por todo el cuerpo aunque enseguida, lo bloqueó un pensamiento oscuro: hoy era el día de matar.

Reaccioné muy rápido y salí al pasillo de la mazmorra. Allí de pie mirándome desconcertada, se encontraba Granger, y detrás suya, la loca de Lovegood clavándome esa mirada extraña que poseía, como si supiera la verdad.

_ ¿Qué harán aquí?,_ mi mente volaba a la velocidad de la luz, dándome la respuesta enseguida: _Potter_.

—Señoritas, debemos darnos prisa, el profesor Flitwick se ha desmayado y necesita asistencia. Yo debo ir a ayudar lo más rápido posible.

Las miré con urgencia y comprendieron mi preocupación fingida. Asintieron en silencio y entraron a socorrer al profesor, dejándome el camino libre.

_ Sabelotodo y Lunatika que predecibles sois_.

Corrí como el viento hacia donde ya se empezaban a escuchar gritos y estallidos. Era una encarnizada total cuando aparecí en el lugar, haces de luces volaban de aquí para allá con una velocidad desconcertante. Volví a retomar el movimiento esquivando maldiciones como pude, aunque sabía perfectamente que ninguna iba dirigida directamente a mí, porque los dos grupos creían que estaba en su bando. Lo que ellos no sabían, es que yo era fiel sólo a una persona, esa persona que ahora injustamente y por obligación tendría que matar... Dumbledore.

Divisé a lo lejos como una cabellera rubia subía a todo tren hacia lo alto de la torre de Astronomía. Intenté ir hacia el lugar lo más rapido que mis pies, mis pulmones y el gentío me permitieron y al fin logré llegar a la maldita escalera, pasando sin dificultad la barrera anti-mortifagos que habían colocado hábilmente. Me temía lo peor.

Al llegar, vi la escena mas horrible que pude divisar en toda mi vida: Dumbledore medio derrumbado contra el parapeto de la torre y Draco, el pobre Draco, apuntando con su mano temblorosa al viejo desvalido.  
Enseguida, se nos unieron algunos indeseables sedientos de muerte.

—¡Hazlo Draco!— chilló con alegría Bellatrix, que no apartaba ni su mirada ni su varita del director —¡Hazlo ya!

Draco me miró y en ese momento, me permitió ver sin restrincciones dentro de su caótica mente. Imágenes de sucesos se agolpaban una tras otra: el señor Oscuro encomendándole la misión de matar a Dumbledore; él entrando a hurtadillas en la sala de los Menesteres; el armario evanescente; los mortífagos llegando, y por último, el rostro lleno de dolor del director. Todo estaba teñido de miedo, sufrimiento, frustración y ayuda, sobretodo ayuda.

—Severus, por favor...

Miré a ese viejo desgraciado que quería que lo hiciera, quería que rematara su perfecto plan, un plan lleno de lagunas y conjeturas... pidiéndome su muerte en susurros.

Clavó su mirada azulina en la mía, y dejé que pudiera leer ese pensamiento que había guardado para éste preciso momento. Un pergamino con unas breves palabras que había escrito de mi puño y letra, hace escasos dos días aparecieron en mi mente.

**_"Gracias por todo viejo amigo"_**

—Avada Kedavra— susurré sin un ápice de sentimiento en mi rostro, pero con el alma destrozada y mutilada por el acto atroz que acababa de cometer.

Su cuerpo, salió volando en la noche para luego precipitarse hacia el vacío. Reprimí con mucha dificultad una pequeña lágrima, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas abrirse camino por el rabillo de mi ojo.

Agarré con fuerza el brazo del impactado Draco y nos encaminamos hacia el tortuoso futuro que nos esperaba. Yo ya sabía que al final de mi camino, la muerte me esperaría con los brazos abiertos.

**_FIN_**


End file.
